1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to co-browsing sessions. More particularly, embodiments relate to the use of bookmarks during co-browsing sessions.
2. Discussion
Web widgets may support peer-to-peer co-browsing sessions in which two users share viewed pages. For example, a personal computer (PC) user might participate in a co-browsing session with a contact center (e.g., help desk) participant who uses a workstation to guide the user through a process such as an ordering or troubleshooting sequence of operations. While pre-existing approaches to managing co-browsing sessions may be suitable under certain circumstances, there remains considerable room for improvement. For example, although some co-browsing sessions may involve customizable and/or repeatable navigation sequences, conventional co-browsing solutions can lack the ability to leverage such customization and repeatability knowledge for future page accesses.